


Imogen's Room

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Femdom, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Handcuffs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Barb's paranormal investigator friends were having no luck contacting the ghost of beautiful Imogen, who is driving away all the mansion's tenants. But what if Barb herself is the only one Imogen wants to communicate with?
Relationships: Female Ghost doms Female Psychic, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	Imogen's Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope that you enjoy this - I had a lot of fun creating it for you!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“Maybe Imogen likes me,” Barb had said to Steve and Dana with a shrug. “I’d better be the one to stay overnight, then. Just me, on my own.”

Imogen more than liked her; Barb was certain of that, but it was something she was never going to admit to her friends.

For a delicate scent of jasmine always lingered in the air when Barb climbed the stairs and entered Imogen’s room.

Sometimes Barb would even hear a faint, tinkling melody of piano music, or catch the sound of a woman’s voice humming, and then warmly crooning, the tune that played on that spectral instrument. One night, she actually caught a glimpse of a tall, slim figure in a blue silk negligee twirling in a graceful pirouette before vanishing into thin air.

It was kind of fitting that Imogen would make her presence known to Barb, who had been able to see spirits ever since she was a little girl. The “gift” or “second sight” ran in the family, Barb’s mother had always said. But no experience Barb had had with ghosts in the past could compare to what was happening with Imogen.

Barb’s fellow paranormal investigators always came up empty-handed when they visited the newly restored mansion, which the owners were having trouble renting out (despite it being superbly comfortable and even partially furnished) due to rumours of the ghost making her displeasure known about all the strangers traipsing through her home. Nothing but static sounded on the spirit box when Steve and Dana were around, and their ghost meters never lit up more than a little way. But the last time Barb had stood by the lace-curtained window of Imogen’s former bedchamber, she had heard a sweet, almost purring laugh from somewhere close by.

“Such pretty red curls,” a sultry, sensuous voice had said out loud, and a warm breath touched the back of Barb’s neck while gentle fingers carded through her hair. “And look at that, I made you blush! I’ve always had such a thing for shy butches!”

Barb had gasped, her eyes darting towards the mirror as if compelled to look that way, and she saw the woman in blue reflected there, clear as day, a teasing smile playing about her lips. Candlelight flickered in that mirror world, making golden highlights glisten in the woman’s long dark hair and on her warm brown skin before she vanished.

Barb told her friends about seeing Imogen in the mirror, but not about the gorgeous spirit’s seductive words, the flirtatious look in Imogen’s eyes, or the tender press of unseen lips to Barb’s as the power went out and plunged the whole house into darkness.

Dana, the leader of the little band of ghost hunters and the landlady’s niece, was a little reluctant to let Barb stay in the house alone.

“I don’t know how safe it is to be alone here at night, Barb. Aunt Maggie says Imogen’s not a malevolent spirit, but the last tenants who moved in had quite a harrowing month of it with all the banging and screaming. And the husband claimed that when he was in the kitchen, a saucepan flew at him and only missed his head by a few inches!”

“I think I can outrun a flying saucepan,” Barb had quipped, but it took quite some time and persuasion for Dana to agree to Barb’s idea.

The sun was just going down when Barb arrived on the designated night for her sleepover at the house. She sat in the kitchen and ate the burger she had brought with her for dinner, watching the sunset and wondering if Imogen knew she was there.

“Don’t be stupid – of course she does,” Barb told herself, and looked towards the saucepans hanging on hooks on the opposite wall. None of them so much as rattled, let alone flew across the room, but she swore she heard a faint giggle, perhaps in the next room, and soft footsteps walking across the polished wooden floor towards the stairs.

Barb made her way upstairs and opened the windows, as it was unseasonably warm for a spring evening. The bed was huge, an antique mahogany one with a brass headboard; it looked very comfortable, but there was only a mattress on it and no pillows. Fortunately, Barb had remembered to bring a sleeping bag and unrolled it, thinking that she might sleep on top of it since that night was so hot. But rest could wait, for Barb had a lot of work to do.

She smiled a little as she turned off the main bedroom light, switched on the bedside lamp and set up her ghost equipment. Maybe Imogen might appreciate a little mood lighting, Barb thought, perching herself on the side of the bed and waiting to see what would happen.

“You with me, Imogen?” she asked, skipping the traditional “are there any spirits here” part that her group usually opened spirit box sessions with. In the unlikely event that there was some other entity lurking around, Barb didn't want to summon it or communicate with it. The only ghost she had any interest in seeing or speaking to was Imogen, and that wasn’t just for scientific reasons anymore.

It was such a pity Imogen was dead, Barb mused as she listened to the spirit box pick up radio signals. She was the kind of femme top Barb had always dreamed of meeting, the type of woman who was direct about what she wanted and didn’t waste time on silly mind games or playing hard to get.

“Although she certainly seems to be playing hard to get tonight,” Barb muttered under her breath, watching the meters’ lights stay still and listening to the racket of the spirit box. 

Just after midnight, Barb decided to turn off the ghost detectors and have a short nap. She was getting tired of just sitting around and nothing happening, and perhaps her tense mood, and the crankiness that was bound to ensue if she kept this up, was putting Imogen off.

She switched the lamp off, undressed and lay on top of the sleeping bag, sprawling out a bit and thinking of Imogen’s sweet perfume, her come-hither eyes and her gorgeous body that was barely concealed by that floaty, flimsy blue negligee.

“I wish I could afford to rent this place,” Barb murmured as she started to doze off.

She awoke to the aroma of jasmine in the air and a warm, bubbling laugh close to her ear.

“Isn’t this nice, darling? I do so love talking to you when you haven’t got those nasty machines going, with all their stupid blinking lights and horrid noise.”

Barb opened her eyes wide, and couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

It was almost as if she had been transported back many decades in time; instead of having bare white walls and an unclothed bed, the room was a luxurious wonderland of thick carpets and Persian rugs, delicate porcelain ornaments and gilt-framed paintings, and a bed that was now draped with silky sheets and a red velvet coverlet. 

Barb realized she was completely naked, but felt as if she couldn’t move to cover herself with the sheets. Her eyes were fixed on the glorious beauty in blue who stood next to the bed with a flirtatious smile that seemed to light up not only her lovely face, but the entire bedchamber.

“I’ve wanted you ever since you first walked into this place, and you know it,” Imogen said, her voice a seductive purr. She leaned down to kiss Barb, who eagerly opened her mouth and let Imogen’s tongue entwine with her own.

Imogen’s hands moved to stroke Barb’s breasts and pinch the nipples, and Barb moaned into the other woman’s mouth as the slight pain aroused her. Imogen laughed again, and broke the kiss to nip at Barb’s exposed neck.

“You’re just the kind of butch I love to play with. Hard on the outside, but all softness inside,” Imogen told her, with a wicked smile and a movement of her hand that seemed to pull something out of the air. Barb gasped when she saw that Imogen now held two pairs of fur-covered handcuffs.

“Thought you’d like that,” Imogen said, with another of those sexy purrs. Barb surrendered to Imogen’s capable hands, allowing Imogen to bind her wrists to the headboard. Imogen climbed onto the bed with Barb, and her eyes swept over Barb’s pinioned body with a look of unabashed desire.

“You’re so beautiful, darling, and now you’re all mine.”

Imogen kissed Barb deeply once again, caressing her breasts and pinching the erect pink nipples even harder than before. She pulled away to leave teasing little kisses all the way down over Barb’s throat and collarbone before kissing Barb’s breasts, one after the other, and taking one of the hard little nipples into her mouth.

Barb moaned as Imogen’s skilled tongue caressed the swollen nub, and uttered a tiny whimper as two of Imogen’s fingers slid between her legs, tantalizingly stroking her wet folds before thrusting in. She arched herself towards Imogen’s exquisite touches; it had been far too long since anyone had craved her like this, or given her such pleasure.

All too soon, Imogen had lifted her head from Barb’s sensitive breasts, but before Barb could whine in protest, Imogen’s supple tongue was flicking with the most delicate of motions over Barb’s clit. The fingers inside her still pushed gently in and out, filling and stretching her and making her utter a series of incoherent, delighted moans. She came again and again, unable to control herself, completely falling under the spell of this glorious spirit who felt so flesh-and-blood to the touch.

Imogen lifted her face from between Barb’s thighs and gave Barb another one of her alluring smiles.

“Your turn to get me off now, beautiful.”

And just like that, Imogen sat astride Barb’s face, and Barb was eagerly pushing her tongue up into Imogen, then lapping at her clit. Her head was spinning, the delicious scent and taste of the other woman driving her almost mad with the need to serve and to please.

She brought Imogen to climax after climax, breathless and dizzy and feeling as if she was floating on air.

Coming down from all that rapture was like recovering from a roller-coaster ride; Barb’s head still spun, and she went limp when she felt her arms being released and Imogen pulling her into a loving embrace. Kisses rained down on her cheeks, lips and forehead, and Barb could almost swear that she could feel Imogen’s heart pounding in rhythm with her own, although that could not be possible. 

“That was amazing! You’re amazing!” Barb panted at last, and Imogen chuckled and gave her yet another kiss.

“You’re the amazing one, darling,” Imogen said, smoothing down Barb’s tousled hair. “I’m just a little sore it took a trip to the afterlife to find my ideal woman.”

“So… where do we go from here now, Imogen? What do we do?”

Barb’s blue eyes looked deep into Imogen’s brown ones, hope and apprehension obviously there for the other woman to see.

“Well…” Imogen drawled, kissing the tip of Barb’s nose this time, “the first thing I want you to do is deliver a very special message to old Maggie. Tell her if she doesn’t lower the rent on this place so you can move in here with me, I’ll make life a living hell for every other tenant she tries to bring in. Do you think you can do that, for me, Barb? Hmm?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Barb declared, laying her head on Imogen’s ample breasts and snuggling close, breathing in her delectable jasmine perfume.

Now that Barb belonged to the most gorgeous lady no longer alive, there was no way she was ever going to let her go.


End file.
